


It's Not Even December Yet! (Sterek Version)

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Future Fic, Lydia is still a banshee, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles likes to decorate for Christmas a month early, The rest of the wolves are betas, the Hale house has been rebuilt, the pack is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decorates a month early for Christmas for a very special, personal reason. Derek isn't happy, but relents once he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Even December Yet! (Sterek Version)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes....this is along the same lines as my H50 fic, but I really wanted to write a Sterek version of this so here ya go!
> 
> I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Enjoy <333333
> 
> ((A/N: This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you see anything, and i mean anything, let me know so I can get it fixed. Thanks!))

Stiles flitted about the newly rebuilt Hale house putting up Christmas decorations here and there, humming Christmas carols under his breath. He took the opportunity to decorate while Derek had the pack out for the day running training drills. And boy was the pack in for a surprise when they got back.

Stiles couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he turned Derek’s house into Christmasville. It brought back some bittersweet memories of his and his mom decorating the whole house the year before she got sick. He shook his head to clear it and rapidly blinked his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing his task.

He put the finishing touches on the living room, hands on his hips, and looked around before giving a sharp nod at a job well done. He was pulled out of his musings by the oven timer alerting him that the cookies were ready to be pulled out and ready to cool. Stiles set about decorating the ones that were already cooled off.

Stiles was in the zone when he was interrupted by a loud, “What the fuck?! STILES!” He smirked and continued decorating and humming cheerfully. He waited, smiling at the awed voices from the pack. Stiles heard rapid footfalls coming toward him before a pair of arms and a mop of curly blond locks engulfed him in a hug.

“Thank you Stiles!” Isaac said while scent marking the hell out of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles paused in his decorating to return the hug and ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “You’re welcome pup. Now, go shower and then you can have a cookie.”

Stiles smiled fondly at Isaac before getting back to work. He took all morning to carefully decorate all the beta’s rooms and the human’s rooms to their individual tastes. He must say, Lydia’s room proved quite the challenge but he thought he did a pretty decent job. He was proved right when he heard the banshee squeal in delight, much to the disapproval to the wolves.

“Stiles! Oh my god! It’s perfect! Thank you!” she screamed into Stiles’ ear as she jumped around and hugging him at the same time.

Stiles chuckled and held her close. “You’re welcome, Lyds. I made you you’re favorite cookies.”

Lydia smiled happily at him again and kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen, cookie in hand. That happened a few more times as each pack member raced into the kitchen to thank him for their awesome rooms. Jackson was the calmest member that came to him. Stiles didn’t push; just let Jackson go at his own pace.

Ever since Jackson turned from kanima to werewolf and became a permanent member of the pack, he mellowed out a lot. Granted, he and Jackson still had some issues to work out but they were working on it.

Jackson walked over to Stiles and stood there for a minute before he laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder and nuzzled into the muscle. “Thanks mom, I love it.”

Stiles smiled and reached up and stroked over Jackson’s head affectionately. “You’re welcome pup. I made your favorite fudge. It’s in the fridge.”

Jackson smiled and rushed to the fridge, pulling out the Tupperware full of fudge. He opened it and stuffed a few pieces in his mouth. He muttered a muffled, “T’nks m’m!” as he left the kitchen.

Stiles chuckled after him and went back to work and waited for the big bad Alpha to make his appearance. He didn’t have to wait long. Stiles could feel his mate’s eyes on him from the kitchen doorway. He smiled and continued decorating Derek’s favorite cookies. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer. You just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me?”

Derek narrowed his eyes before he pushed off the door frame and walked over to Stiles, plastering himself around his mate, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. He rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and nuzzled into the exposed skin of Stiles’ neck.

“Stiles, is there any specific reason why my house looks like a winter wonderland?”

“Oh, I’m glad you noticed! Because that’s exactly the theme I was going for. Kudos for you.” Stiles said as he continued frosting and trying to keep a straight face.

Derek growled and tightened his arms around Stiles’ waist. “You do realize that it’s November, right?”

Stiles paused in his work and slightly turned his head and raised his eyebrow. “Yeah and your point is?”

“It’s not even December yet babe! Thanksgiving hasn’t even arrived yet and Halloween was JUST yesterday.” Derek said.

Stiles knew all that, he did, but he wanted to pick up his mom’s old tradition again. He picked up his knife and went back to frosting. Stiles went quiet and he didn’t want to turn this fun, happy moment into something sad and angsty.

Stiles shrugged. “I know…it’s just something I did with my mom up until she got too sick to continue. And after she died, I just stopped. I couldn’t even look at the Christmas decorations without sobbing my eyes out. And now that the pack is grown and well established, I thought we could continue that tradition.”

Derek nudged at the underside of Stiles’ jaw and rubbed his nose into his mate’s cheek. He didn’t know what to say to that so he continued to nuzzle and scent mark his mate. Derek rested his chin back on Stiles’ shoulder and finally noticed what he was working on and took a deep sniff.

“You remembered.” He stated, awe in his voice.

Stiles smiled and turned in Derek’s arms, wrapping his own around his mate’s neck. He leaned in and gave his mate a small peck to the lips. “Of course I did. I’ve been baking like crazy in between decorating sessions. By the way, you should see how I decorated our room.”

He quickly turned away from Derek so he wouldn’t see his face and give away the surprise. He finished up the cookies and moved on to making his mother’s famous peppermint bark.

Derek grabbed one of his mother’s caramel filled fudge cookies and kissed Stiles on the cheek before heading to the master suite down the hall. He opened the door and almost dropped the cookie hanging out of his mouth. Everywhere he looked was Star Wars everything. There was even a tree with Star Wars decorations on it.

Once he got over the shock he screamed at the top of his lungs. “STILES!”

Stiles doubled over with laughter and it got louder with every heavy step Derek took coming back toward the kitchen. He finally calmed down enough to look over at his mate only for him to start laughing again.

Derek pointed at Stiles. “Our room is not staying like that. You are redecorating it tomorrow. Do you understand me?”

Stiles wiped away tears from laughing so hard and calmed down enough to speak. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, oh mighty Alpha.”


End file.
